Romeo And Juliet
by KelaBelle
Summary: The Archibald's the word to describe them would be rich and royal unlike the Humphrey's who are poor and rough what happens when two people fall in love only to be family arch enimies. Sequel Of Romeo And Juliet. Jenny/Nate
1. The Familys

**New Story.  
Romeo and Juliet.**

_The Archibald's the word to describe them would be rich and royal unlike the Humphrey's who are poor and rough what happens when two people fall in love only to be family arch enimies. Sequel Of Romeo And Juliet. Jenny/Nate_

**Authors Note**: _Please Review On Your Thoughts.  
_**Disclaimer:**_I Own Nothing Really._

* * *

In Manhattan lived-**The Archibald's**the word to describe them would be powerful,strong,royalty the most richest family in America (apart from the Hilton's) Everyone either wanted to be them or either wanted to be with them the captain Howie Mr Archibald the man of the household was the boss the Main man owned over 120 company's meaning restraunts,studios,hotels ect... One thing about him was not to mess with his business or his family.  
Then there was Mrs archibald Anne who was gergous,Independibal and she was the mother to her child she loved even if she never saw him because she was always producing new films in different places.  
Then there was chuck who was Mr Archibald's nephew he hated everyone but himself money was his gain and so was Blair Mrs Archibald's Niece she was crazy but stunning for an evil cow her power was to destroy any girl who looked better then her or was better then her. Just because she didn't have the Archibald's name didn't mean she was still related and she would use that to get what she wanted. Then there was Nathanial Archibald the only son they had he was beautiful,wise and caring he was different to the rest his goal in life's not money unlike the rest of the family and as he was one of the most prettiest boys you had seen girls would throw themselves at him but he had Vanessa who he was set to marry who hes parents had set up for him as her parents was rich too and there family's parents decided who you married and Vanessa would be his. For a 17 year old he was the most talented sport est in his school too.

In Brookyln lived-**The Humphrey's**the words to describe them would be poor,desperate,fearless Being one of the poorest family's in the country was allot to deal with getting laughed at in the street wasn't a option it was that happened. But one thing they didn't give a damn about it they was poor but they were tough fighting in there family was all they would do if someone did say something to them in the street the first thing they would do is punch them they controlled things with fists and weapons. There was Rufus humphrey the kindest dad but toughest too he was not very overprotective on his children because he had brought them up fighters to battle on there own and to always stick up for there selves the only problem was he was addicted to cocaine not even his children could get him to stop. Then there was lily Humphrey hes beautiful wife who had 4 children of Rufus she was strict unlike Rufus and challenging she liked to be the one who would go to rich party's and the way she got in them was her conning plans her job was a con woman with her job she got plenty things she needed. The oldest was Dan Humphrey the over protecting brother if he saw a boy touch his sister she would kill them he had already killed people before but he got let off because they had no proof it was him he was 23 and was a drug dealer this would normally help his dad out Dan did not take drugs though just deal with them. The nest was Serena Humphrey who was 19 she was the party one the wild child who would come back really late in the morning drunk thats if she ever did come home normally she would be in a boys bed as she had slept with nearly all Brooklyn. But Serena was no fool she stood her ground. The next was Eric 18 he was unusual he didn't speak to many people only the closest he was always trying to kill himself because of the bullying off people so had got sent to rehab. Then the last but least was Jennifer Humphrey daddy's little princess the sweetheart was a good girl and would do anything for anyone her family she was 16 and just wanted a normal life not to be a aggressive and low down like her family.

One thing between both these family's they hated each other they had a big family fall out as the Archibald's said the Humphrey's ripped them off in the business so they had one big fight and carter Archibald's Nate's older brother got killed when this happened chuck got mad it was his best friend not just cousin so took revenge but trying to kill Dan who killed him but instead killed Georgina Dans girlfriend and ever since then the family hate each other.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoy it Please review thankyou._


	2. Love Story

**XOXO LOVES.  
Authors Note**:_Please review this story ,I have taken my time on it and I'll update quicker.  
_**Disclaimer**:_Please note that I don't own Gossip Girl or Taylor swift's brilliant songs. BTW most the chapters will be named after Taylor swift songs because they all sort of link to the story -which is good. I heard her songs on the telly ,and I was like 'T__hat will go with my story'he he._

* * *

Chapter 1

**Love story**

"Love Story" Lyrics By Taylor Swift

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go.  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when i first saw you

* * *

It was mid winter, the trees were frozen, the grass was prickly, and all of Brooklyn was still and calm. Normally, it would be quite busy for a low down place, but today the birds and bees were not doing there job, and everybody was probably still in bed or eating breakfast with their families, enjoying the winter break off school. That is unless you didn't spend time with your family, and didn't have that family bond. That was what the Humphrey's were like, they were an ''awkward family'' as Jenny would call it.  
No one in their house liked to spend time with each other; they had better things to do. It was 11:30 in the morning, and only two people were around the table for breakfast , Serena was in a bar getting drunk as usual, Dan was drug dealing, Rufus was off with his rock band touring, even though they sucked and didn't earn a penny, and Eric was in rehab for trying to slit his wrists. So that left Lily and Jenny to eat breakfast around the table, sitting quietly not talking for one second. It never used to be like this, before they all changed their ways it was the perfect family; Serena would come in with loads of gossip from gossip girl, Dan would tell jokes to the group, Eric would read his poetry out, and Rufus would tell them all about the wonderful New York. If only things were the same ,Jenny thought to herself. She missed the days back then, she was the only one who acted the same. Her mother would have been herself too, but being just two people was lonely.  
''Are you going to eat your breakfast'?' Lily asked her.  
''I'm not hungry. Besides, we have beans on toast every morning.'' Jenny told her, putting her fork down.  
''Please eat it my darling, You don't know how much that costs me, and I don't want it to be a waste'' Lilly told her. Jenny was a good girl and would do as she was told. There was one thing she stuck to, and that was following the rules, doing what you're told, and respecting your elders. She was probably the only one who followed this.  
''Sure, I'll eat it.'' With that Jenny started eating the last bits on her plate.  
''So what's my baby up to today? Anything planned'' Lily asked her.  
''I think I'm going to go to the park, get some fresh air. I haven't been out of the house for ages'' Jenny would always put a fake face on for her mother. She always liked seeing her mom happy, and the only way to make her happy was by faking her actions.  
''I think that's a brilliant idea! I've got to get going in a bit for work, but I'll see you later, okay? If your siblings or dad comes back, tell them that there's breakfast in the microwave.'' Lily said smiling.  
''Of course I will mom.'' With that Lily kissed her and went out of the house. If only things were different, she thought to herself.

The Archibald's......  
Nathanial Archibald sat in his bedroom looking out the window. It was one of many things he has done so much of. His parents were out on a business trip again for their new hotel that they had just bought in Texas. They would leave him about 50 thousand dollars every time they went on a trip, which would be about every week . So yes, it was hard to say, but Nate was hardly raised by his parents. They hardly ever wanted to know him, unless it was about him and Vanessa and their engagement. His family was only about money. If his parents had to pick between money and him, it would be obviously clear what they would pick, and no you sillies- it wouldn't be Nate. Nate got caught out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring.  
''Hello'' He answered.  
''Nathanial! How about we go running today, you and I, for some brotherly bonding time?'' Chuck answered through the phone.  
''Sure. Where to though?'' He asked.  
''The park.'' Chuck told him.  
''The Brooklyn one?'' He said.  
''Yes Nathanial, the Brooklyn one.'' Chuck told him.  
''I thought you hated Brookyln'.'  
''Yeah well, the park is probably the best thing about it for running. Meet me there in 10 alright? See you in a bit'.' With that the he hung up.  
''Brooklyn park it is'' Nate whispered to himself ,grabbing his coat, ready for a run.


	3. Change

XOXO Babes  
**Authors Note**:_So I am like, so happy for all the reviews. It made me feel like updating quicker and as you know, I like how you love Taylor swift, because she is an amazing singer. Anyways, I'm just blabbing on._  
**Disclaimer**:_I own, let's see, Nothing! Taylor swift owns her songs, she rocks! And gossip girl owns its bits and bobs ,and Shakespeare on the plot, so yeahh._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Change" By Taylor swift****  
**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah

Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

* * *

There Jenny sat on the freezing bench, thinking of what could have been if nobody had changed his or her ways. Why did people have to grow up differently? She didn't change, she was still the Jenny she was when she was a little girl, so why did their ways turn into a complicated situation? That's when she thought that maybe she would turn out like them, an alchoholic ,or a dug addict ,or a suicidal person. But then she thought of her mom, she wasn't like any of them, was Jenny's idol, and she wanted to be just like her. She was actually the only one that Jenny thought was normal. Lilly would try her best to keep her family together, and unlike Jenny, se would never show her feelings. She was a strong woman, and that's why she was Jenny's inspiration. Jenny was caught out of her thoughts when a boy sat next to her on the bench. He looked cute, but she was too busy to think about him. She had better things to do, she was about to move until he said something.

''What you thinking about'' He intruded.  
''Life'' Jenny mumbled grumpily.  
''Its a strange world out there, isn't it'?' He said, smiling at her ,showing his beautiful blue eyes off.  
''A confusing one more like'.' She said in a sad tone.  
''I know what you mean, it's like you want to be noticed, you know? Be special to someone. It's like when things are going wrong in your family,and you just don't know where you stand anymore. You're like a rock falling off a cliff, and your just hanging on as long as you can'' He told her.  
''And sooner or later, the rock falls because it has had enough.'' She said, agreeing with him.  
''Yes, unless someone helps it stay together, but no one wants to help, they have to help themselves.'' He said in a seroius tone.  
''But they can't do it all on their own; they're not strong enough'' She said, giving a small smile to him.  
''Exactly. At least someone agrees with me on something. What's your name by the way?'' He asked,that's when he's phone went off. Jenny decided that it was time to go home now, she had been in the park too long and knew she would start telling this stranger more about her life. She knew that she would tell him loads about herself because she was starting to like him, which couldn't happen, so she left as soon as he began talking.

''As I was sa-'' But when Nate turned around, getting off the phone, he noticed that the girl had only he could see her again, he thought. This girl was different than the rest. He liked her already, and he had only known her for five minutes.  
''Nate, what you doing sitting on the bench? I thought you were supposed to meet near the basketball area.'' Chuck said, coming out of nowhere.  
''Oh, I was just taking a little sit down'' He told him, lying to his best friend and cousin. If he told Chuck about his little conversation, he would probably tell Vanessa, he was an ass like that.  
''Right, well come on. Blair's hosting a masked ball tomorrow night, we need to get you a outfit'' With that they walked out the park.

_The Humphrey's household._  
''Jenny! You're back! Where have you been?'' Serena asked, coming out her bedroom.  
''I went to the park, just to get out the house you know? Where have you been'' She asked her.  
''Oh ,um, to a club'' Serena said.  
''Right, as always. Where's mom?'' She questioned her.  
''She went out to get you a dress for this ball she's got you into.'' Serena told her, picking her nails.  
''What ball?!'' Jenny shouted.  
''Jen chill, it's ball that she's invited to but she can't make it, she's got a meeting somewhere, so she's letting you go instead.'' Serena said ,annoyed. Truth was that Serena was always a tad jealous of Jenny; she always got what she wanted ,she thought. In her eyes, her mom didn't want to ask her to go, and insisted that Jenny would instead.  
''Oh right, well thanks for telling me. I'll wait till mom comes home to tell me a little more information.'' She said, a little happy that she was acutally going somewhere other than the park.  
''Whatever. Don't be so happy about it, you'll only get bored there anyway. Its not your type of thing'' And with that Serena walked back out the house, probably to drink her jelousy out.  
''You wouldn't know, you're never here to know what I like.'' Jenny mumbled to herself ,and then walked into her bedroom.

* * *

_So I really hope you liked the chapter please review and I'll update quicker thank you so much and more Taylor Swift songs to read new ones and tha_


	4. Forever & Always

**XOXO GOSSIP GIRL. **  
**Authors Note:** _So I'm really happy people reviewed it means alot to me also great news I have a beta now who is oceanation93 so thankyou for helping me out it means allot to me because I'm not very good at my grammar in some things please keep reviewing and the quicker I'll update can't get a better deal then that._  
**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing really I own nothing but if I did Jenny and Nate would be together._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**

**"Forever & Always" Lyrics By Taylor Swift**

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah

* * *

Jenny woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ,she didn't remember putting that on last night, so someone else must of done it. But why would they set it for 7 in the morning? This made her want to scream, but she wouldn't, that wasn't her style-it was more like Serena's. She walked out of her bedroom to see living room empty. Why did they activate the alarm? It wasn't like she was late sleeper. Lily then walked through the door with loads of beauty products in her hand.  
''Jenny your up! I'm glad the alarm woke you up'.' She told her cheerfully.  
''So it was you that woke me up then?! Mom what did you wake me up for? '' Jenny asked, clueless.  
''Well I told you about that ball tonight, didn't I? Most rich and famous people will be there, and we can't have you looking poorly dressed.'' She said,grabbing a hold of Jenny's hair.

''I'll be wearing a mask, I don't want them to know who I am'' She told her mom pulling, her strand of blond hair out of Lily's hand.  
''Well you'll still need a little makeup, so that's why I have woke you up. We're going to experiment on you'' She said proudly, and started walking to the kitchen,looking in the drawers for something.  
''What do you mean, experiment?'' She questioned.  
''Doing your hair, eyebrows, makeup and most importantly- your legs'' Lily said, looking at Jenny's hairy legs.  
''Thanks! You're so kind to me Mom! I'm really thankful!"She told her sarcastically.  
''Stop with sarcasm and let's get going with you!'' Lily told her, pushing her on a chair. Lily could be a bossy woman when she wanted to.

The Archibalds....  
''Nathanial! Wake up, NOW!'' Chuck shouted to Nate while hitting him with a pillow.  
''God! Do you have to be so mean?! It's what, 10 in the morning? Can't a guy sleep'' He said moaning, while getting out of bed.  
''Nom this guy can't! Beause we have to get you all cleaned up for tonight.'' Chuck said ,smirking.  
''Why? It's a ball dammit! I look cool as I am.''  
''You look nothing but cool my man, but you see, this Chuckster baby wants to get laid and with you coming with me, I don't want my reputation downhill. So get dressed now.'' With that, Chuck got Nate some clothes and threw them in his face, he then left the room. When Nate walked back out of the room, he saw Chuck sitting down on the sofa with a can of coke and chocolate in hiss hand watching the telly.

''And here, I thought we were going out to do something.'' Nate said, sitting down next to him.  
''Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Let's go to the hairdresser's. You need something done with your hair, it's gotten a little too long.'' With that Chuck and Nate walked out the door out to the hairdressers.

The Humphrey's...  
It was now 6 O' clock- the ball started at 7 ,and here Lily was, finishing some touches on Jenny. She had waxed herlegs, dyed and cut her looked beautiful. Her hair was now a little longer, almost butt-length,it was lighter had put on some makeup although she would be wearing a looked like a princess with her curls dangling about.  
''All done now.''Lily said,finishing her last curl.  
''Wow'' Jenny said,looking in the mirror.

''I'm not just saying it Jenny but you look beautiful better then I thought it would work out. Her's the final touch.''Lily said,putting her mask on for her.  
'Thanks Mom!This is such a big favor, I'm grateful for it,"She said, twirling around happily.  
I'm happy you're gratefu. Now hurrry up, I don't want you to be late."With that,Lily hugged her and sent her on her way to the ball.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review next chapter will be the ball so please and please review quicker you review the quicker I update I want atleast 4 reviews to carry on dankershern ! x_


	5. Beautiful Eyes

**Gossip Girl XOXO  
Authors Note**:_So thank you for all my reviews, that means alot to me, and also thank you to my beta oceanation93 for helping (You're most welcome ;D-from your beta).  
_**Disclaimer**:_I dont own Anything_!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Beautiful Eyes" By Taylor Swift**

Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
i want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where...

_[CHORUS:]_  
You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while...I cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be eberything you need  
I want to be where...

_[REPEAT CHORUS:]_

Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be you're everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes

* * *

Jenny made her way through the streets of Manhattan to the ball. She saw the long line to get in as soon as she got there. She decided to go home since she wasn't going to wait all night in the cold just to get into a poxy, snobby party, but that's when she remembered Serena telling her before that there was always a back door, so she decided to go to the back of the place. To her surprise on the way around, she bumped into someone.

''Oh god, I'm really sorry. Are you ok'' The man behind the mask had asked her.  
''Yeah don't worry, I don't think I was realizing where I was going then.'' Jenny told him.  
''Well be careful. You wouldn't want any more strangers to bump intoyou, would you?'' Thats when Jenny gazed into his deep blue eyes. They were so blue but no she couldn't get lost in them, this was not the place and time,besides he was probably one of the poxy rich people.  
''Yeah well it happens all the time, but anyways I must get !'' With that, Jenny walked around the corner and saw a small open door. She decided to go through it .When she walked in, she obviously entered the ballroom, she was right at the refreshment area, so she decided to get a drink, besides- most the rich and famous around her would probably come up to her tonight and brag about their fortune-so she would need ALOT of the the other side of the room ,Nate had just walked in the door with Chuck, he decided to meet him at the ball instead of going together there,since Nate wanted to walk and Chuck wanted to be a lazyass and get there in his limo, so they just decided to find each other there.

''So what do you think of the place Blair's done here?'' Chuck asked.  
''I think she's done a brilliant job, she always does her best.'' Nate responded.  
''A little too pink though.'' Chuck complained.  
''That's Blair for you'' He told him.

''What's Blair for you?'' Blair butted in giving them both a drink.  
''That your organized and always make things perfectly'' Nate smiled at her.  
''Well I do, besides, we can't have an Archibald ball looking trashy like Brookyln people now can we?'' Blair laughed.  
''No, we sure can't. Our reputation would go bad.'' Chuck said.  
''Who cares what our reputations are like? I don't care.'' Nate said.  
''Oh Natey, you'll soon learn about money and reputations .It all comes in a package'' Blair smiled.

''Wow! Who's that hot chick over there? I don't think I've ever seen her before'' Chuck smirked. That's when Nate looked over and saw the girl he bumped into earlier, he didn't know she was coming here, but then again she did have a dress on during the dark night. And now he could see how beautiful she looked, if only he could talk to her. He probably already freaked her out tonight by bumping into her.  
''She looks like a slut to me.'' Blair said in a jealous tone.  
'

'And it looks like someones jealous.'' Nate said and began walking off to leaving an angry Blair to bitch to Chuck. Nate began walking to the punch fountain when he felt a tap on the back. He looked back and saw Vanessa.  
''Vanessa,erm, hey! What you doing here?'' He asked.  
''Blair invited me here, and besides, I wanted to see you.'' She said ,wrapping her arms around him.  
'

'Vanessa, you can't keep doing this.'' He whispered.  
''Doing what? Loving my soon to be husband?'' She said kissing up his neck.  
''No, one minute you're all nice on me and the next you get all scary, and you can't keep doing it!'' He said, pushing her hand away from him.  
''Nate, we will be married soon. Thats what couples do. Get over it!'' She shouted at him, thats when some people started listening to theri conversation.

''That is IF we get married Vanessa, we're done'' With that Nate started to walk away.  
''Oh, we're not done. You can't get out of this marriage, I'm yours forever sunshine. And your dad will make sure of that'' She shouted at him and walked away.  
Meanwhile Jenny was sitting down on a fluffy chair when a brunette girl came over to her.  
''Hi I'm Blair'' She introduced herself.  
''Hey, I'm Jenny'' Jenny told her shaking her hand.  
''So what brings you here?'' Blair asked her.

''Oh you know, I'm here to enjoy myself''' She told her.  
''Right are you, well that's weird because you weren't invited here'' Blair said.  
''What do you mean'' Jenny said.  
''I know everyone in this place -even in masks- and it dosen't take a genius to figure out who you are- well not to me anyway- and as you've told me your name it clicked. You're Jennifer Humphrey, and your name was not on the list because Brooklyn trash like you aren't welcome here'' Blair spat at her.  
''I ermm just wanted to come here to enjoy myself.'' Jenny said, as she had tears coming to her eyes.

''Well your time's up, you'd better leave now, or else I'll make you leave. Do you understand me? I don't want you in here again or I will ruin you tramp'' Blair said and with that Blair got her punch and tipped it on Jenny's dress, that's when Jenny ran out and started crying. All she wanted was to have fun for once, but no,Blair Waldorf had to ruin it. On her way out the back again, she saw a boy by the wall. When he saw her crying, he began to walk up to her.  
'

'Hey don't cry what's the matter'' He said, wiping the tears off her eyes. Nate was always a gentleman like that.

* * *

_So I left it there. But hey, if you review I'll update quicker. I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you I don't know if I like this chapter so tell me your thoughts of it._


	6. Sparks Fly

GOSSIP GIRL.x  
**Authors Note**: _Sorry for the delay, been very busy. Special thanks to oceanation93, my beta, I don't know where this story would be without you (No prob :D -your beta).  
_**Disclaimer:**_Again I don't own .I do wish though .I suppose some of the plots are _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Sparks Fly"** The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed

And lead me out to that floor  
Well I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
Cause my heart is beating fast

And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it

But you make it like a fireworks show  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

''It's a long story'' She said and began crying some more.  
''And I have time to listen, besides,the party's pretty boring.'' Nate told her.  
''Oh you don't want to listen to me. I whine alot, and I don't know you'' Jenny told him, laughing at herself.  
''Isn't it better if I didn't know you? This way you can say what you want and whine all you want. I also have problems of my ow,n maybe I can share it with you if you shared yours with me'' With that, Nate pushed her on the chair next to him.

''Well I have no choice now, do I?'' Jenny smiled.  
''Nope, you sure don't''  
''So my parents are like really poor,we can eat the same microwaved food every day. My dad's never in and he has drug problems, My sister's a total drunk and my brother is a drug dealer. My other brother is in rehab for trying to kill 's not all you know, I sit there everyday and watch my mom struggle to look after the famil. I just don't think its fair to either of us. Then I get into this wonderful party that's so different than my life style but it gets messed up by Blair Waldorf,who's the queen of the pop charts in the state. I can't even enjoy one night of happiness.'' Jenny said ,closing her eyes.

''Have you ever told your family how you feel about all this?'' Nate asked her.  
''No,I don't think they would listen. They don't understand, no one does.''  
''And they won't understand if you don't tell them.'' He smiled at her. That's when she noticed his blue eyes was the boy she had earlier bumped into.  
''You have beautiful eyes.'' Jenny said outloud, not realising she said heard what she said.  
''Did I just say that out loud?'' She laughed.  
''Yeah, I think you did- but I can say the same about you. You're beautiful.'' He complimented, but he really did mean it. There was something about her they he couldn't resist.

''Thank. So let's hear a little about you.'' Jenny told him, still blushing from his comment.  
''Well it's complicated'' He told her.  
''You told me you would tell me a little about yourself if I told a little about mine ,so tell me.''  
''Well lets see; I live in a rich world where I have to live with snobby people who love money and theirselves very mom and dad just buy me off , I have a pervert cousin who's in love himself, and too top it off I don't fit in that world."He told her,meaning every word.  
''What do you mean you don't fit in?'' She asked him.  
''I just don't want my mom and dad away all the time. I'd rather have them poor so they can be with me more,and I just hate that my life is revolved around money. It's pretty stupid. It's the only thing that I actually don't want.''

''Then what is the one thing you want?'' She asked him moved in a little forward and then whispered in her ear ''A .'' With that, he moved his lips to hers and started kissing her. It was long but sweet and romantic, nothing sloppy- just perfect. When Jenny pulled back, she had a strange feeling in her stomach.  
''That was strange.'' She said.  
That was when they heard people in the other room counting to 1, then taking there masks off to discover each others this, Jenny and Nate both took there masks off and were both suprised that they had met before.  
''You're the girl at the park, I kept thinking about you all that night-but how?'' He stuttered.  
''I don't know about that, but you're not who I think you are. Are you?''  
''Yeah I'm Nathanial Archibald'' He told her, knowing that she would hate him now.  
''Then we can't do can't talk, listen to each others problems, or even kiss'' She said started to tear up again.

''Why?'' He asked.  
''I'm Jennifer Humphrey. You're Nate Archibald. Our worlds are different, our families hate each other, and your cousin Blair just kicked me out. Doesn't that mean anything?'' She screamed at him.  
''It means it's our families' problem. Who gives a damn if they hate each other? I don't! It doesn't mean we should hate each other.''  
''But it does! Me being around you will just lead to trouble. I don't want my family finding out about us seeing each other.'' She told him.  
''The one girl I actually like is the one I can't get, all because of my stupid family.'' He shouted to her.  
''I'm sorry Nate. If things were different with our families then maybe we could be together. It was nice meeting you anyway.'' With that, she began walking off back home to where everyhting would be normal,or would it?

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I took a bit of time on it ,and I love the reviews. It meant loads to me. Please carry on reviewing. I like to know your thoughts on it and maybe Ill update quicker. Oh also next chapter will be longer so yeahh.

* * *


	7. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Gossip Girl**:  
**Authors Note**:_Thank you for the reviews. It means alot to me. Keep on reviewing and the more chapters I'll update. And Thanks to my beta.  
_**Disclaimer**_:I dont own romeo and juliet. Get it in your heads okay? lol._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"I'm Only Me When I'm With You" ****By Taylor swift**

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you.

[Chorus]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

[Chorus]

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me Who I wanna be Well, I'm only me when I'm with you With you Uh huh Yeah

* * *

_1 Week Later._  
Alot had happened in 1 week, Nate's parents arrived back home, Jenny had started making her own fashion line, and none of them could stop getting the other out of their minds. Jenny had the house to herself since her mom was at work and her dad was out with the band, while Serena and Dan were busy with their crappy lives. Jenny was just about to go take a shower before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it revealing her prince charming from the previous week- Nate.  
''Nate.'' She whispered.  
''Hey Jen.'' He smile.  
''What are you doing here, are you crazy or something? My mom and dad know who you are, you know!"She muttered to him.  
''So? It's not like they're around.'' He told her carelessly, he really didn't care if they were in or not. He just wanted to see his Cinderella again.  
''How do you know they're not in?'' She asked him.

''I googled you and found your address,so I came and I waited until everyone of your family was out."  
''How did you know I was in?''  
''I took the chance. I didn't know if you were in to be honest''  
''Right, well you better come in then'' She told him pulling the door full open for him to walk in.  
Nate walked into the apartment,noticing that everything was so small and dim. There weren't any maids or cooks like his house.  
''I bet it's nothing like your place huh?'' She told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
''No it's sure not. I wish I had no me, they know every little thing about you because they are there 24/7.'' He told her walking over to the sofa.  
''I suppose. And they would probably have a crush since you're Nathanial Archibald''

''Well one maid does, but I tend to ignore her.'' He told her ,laughing with Jenny who joined.  
''So why are you exactly here Nate?'' Jenny asked, finally being serious.  
''I needed to see you again.'' He said.  
''Why?'' She asked.  
''Because.''  
''Because what Nate? I hardly know you, so why do you walk into a stranger's house saying you need to see them again?''  
''I suppose when I kissed you it felt 't you feel the spark?'' He asked pleading her for answer.

''I dunno'' She told him lying.  
''Oh you didn't feel it? Well I guess maybe we can't be you're right. Our families are a huge part of our lives and they wouldn't approve of us being together. I understand that now.'' With that,a disappointed Nate started walking towards the door.  
''Nate wait.'' Jenny called after him.

''What Jenny you just said we can't it'' He shouted to her and left.  
As soon as Nate left the house,Jenny broke down crying. She really did like this guy. She had never felt feelings for someone before and it all was starting to happen, and it wasn't supposed to. What was she going to do? She had no one to talk to about this. Someone popped into her head she decided she would have a talk with someone that maybe could help her out- her older brother _Eric._  
_Rehab._  
Eric had been in rehab for exactly 4 months now and in 4 months only one person ever come to visit him and that was his little sister mom was too ashamed of him to come and visit, and the rest of them didn't give a damn about him. That's why Eric tried to hurt himself in the first one really cared about him. He had middle child syndrome- as he would call it. But the truth was that they forgot he was even in there. Eric was reading a magazine when he heard someone walk through the door.  
''Hows my best friend slash brother doing?'' Jenny smiled to himm giving him some books she brought from the charity shop.  
''Hey Jenny, thanks for the books. What brings you here?'' He asked.  
''Well actually today I needed some advice, and since you're the only person I can trust,I thought I'd come and stop by.''

''Well I'm happy you trust me. So what's the advice you want'' He asked her.  
''Do you remember the Archibalds?''  
''Of course I remember the Archibalds. They're like our worst enemies, and they're also one of the richest people in America. Why do you ask?''  
''Well I sort of kissed one of them.'' She said quietly.  
''You what?! Jen, how could you kiss one of them? You know how much dad hates them- and even Dan for that matter''  
''Well thanks. I come here for advice and this is what I get,'' She told him.  
''Well what's the problem then with kissing him if you don't care?''

''I think I've got feelings for 's Nate Archibald, the nice one out of them. I met him at a ball, he didn't know who I was, and I didn't know who he was. We kissed we didn't mean to, then he told me he wanted to be with me, but I bailed out and now I think I've made the wrong choice because I want to be with do you think?'' She asked Eric, who was stunned listening to his little baby sister talk about feelings for someone.

''You know what? Forget about Mom,Dad and Dan. So what if they hate them ? It doesn't mean this Nate's horrible. From what you're telling me, he sounds like a decent guy, because if he wasn't he would of hated you since his family does. But he doesn't and by the sound of it,he doesn't care if his family hates our family, so why don't you stop hiding these feelings and tell him how you feel? Or maybe he'll move on. Do it Jen, I know you can'' Eric told her, boosting her confidence.  
''Your so right, I need to tell him how I feel about him. Thanks for the advice Eric, you know you were always my favourite brothe.'' She said, skipping out the door.  
''With pleasure'' He told her.  
Jenny ran out the rehab center as fast as she could to find the man of her life.

* * *

So I hope you liked the chapter, if you didn't then I'm sorry but please review. I was so kind to update so soon and I would like 5 reviews before I update please. Thanks. Check out my new story about one tree hill, the adopted kid a brathan story. check it out even if you never heard of one tree hill-thanks.


	8. Tell Me Why

**Programme:**Gossip Girl  
**Rating:**T

**Pairings:** Jenny/Nate

**Authors Note:**Sorry for the late update I have been very busy lately on my other stories but now the Easter holidays have come up I shall have time. Special thanks to my beta.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own a thing first of all the story line is from Shakespeare, and secondly the cw own gossip girls characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Tell Me Why" - Taylor Swift**I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

* * *

Jenny headed out the rehab to the streets of Manhattan where she looked everywhere for Nate she even went to the Brooklyn park where they first met but there was no sign of him anywhere she was just about to give up on looking for him when she remembered the libary where you can look up peoples houses when she got there though the the lady behind the counter wouldnt let her book a computer.

''Please its really important.'' Jenny begged her.

''No library card, no computer thoughs are the rules.'' The snobby lady said and carried on stamping the books. This was until Jenny banged her hand on the desk so hard that nearly all the people in the library was staring.

''LISTEN LADY! I need that damn computer do you understand.'' Jenny shouted at the top of her voice. This caused the lady to look up and give her a peace of card that had a number on it.

''Thats the number for the computer you can go on as long as you don't raise your voice again.'' The lady said and began stamping books again. Jenny looked up Nate house on the computer and there it was the address to where he lived so off she went as quick as she could back into the Manhattan streets to find him,her breathing was getting faster and faster but Jenny didn't care she couldn't stop running she needed to find Nate as soon as possible then in a flash of minutes there she was knocking on his door not scared or excited about what reactions she would get. Then infront of her she saw the blue eyed boy speechless.

''Jenny, what are you doing-''

''I needed to see you I got a wake up call earlier and it made me realise that what you was talking about earlier was true I felt that spark I felt all thoughs mixed emotions inside of me.'' Jenny said tearing up.

''What are you saying.'' Nate asked still confused.

''I want to be with you whatever it takes I don't care we'll fight against our parents for our wishes even if my mom and dad can't accept it I still want to be with you, do you still want the same?'' Jenny asked crying even more with this Nate gently wiped the tears off Jenny's face.

''Of course I do you silly Ive wanted this since I met you.'' With that Nate pulled Jenny inside and started kissing her with as much passion he could he then gentley pulled her down onto the sofa and they carried on getting heated up in the moment until the door handle began to turn with hearing this Jenny and Nate quickly separated to see Anne and Howie Archibald walk in the house.

''Mom, dad I thought you was at a meeting.'' Nate said stunned how earlier they was actually home.

''Well it was cut early so we decided to come home and make us some lunch, oh whos your friend.'' Anne asked taking off her incredible gold coat and putting it on the cloak. Jenny could tell by just looking at her how beautiful the women was Nate must of definitely got his looks from his mom Jenny thought.

''Oh this is Jean hum-burg.'' Nate said taking a while to finish the last line of the name, with hearing this Jenny gave Nate a funny look and began smiling about his little lie.

''Oh Nate's never really brought a friend round before accept Chuck its nice you have actually gone out and made some friends, its nice meeting you Jean.'' Anne said and began walking into her bedroom with Howie tagging along.

''Well that went well didn't it.'' Nate laughed with Jenny then laughing along.

''Yes I mean you could of picked a better name then Jean but that will do for now.'' Jenny smiled and started kissing Nate again. ''But I think I've got to go now my curfew is up with the Archibald's.'' Jenny smiled.

''You have to go so soon?'' Nate asked still sad he only got to be with Jenny for a while.

''Afraid so I dont want my family worrying where I am even though they really wouldn't give a damn.''

''Well can you meet me tomorrow, the park.''

''Sure thing hottie, just one more thing Nate how long we going to keep this up you know with lying about my name and that because sooner or later they will find out.''

''I know but for now we need to because if we say anything too soon they find a way to stop us from seeing each other so for now lets just keep it that way okay.''

''Okay.''

* * *

So I dont know if I liked the chapter please tell me what you think, review it would help and the quicker Ill update thankyou.


	9. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Programme:**Gossip Girl

**Rating:**T Pairings: Jenny/Nate

**Authors Note:**So thankyou for the reviews,,bananasinpjs,melstarx,ChuckBass,XOXOJordan. Please keep the reviews coming.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but If I did Jenny and Nate would be together and Vanessa would become a lesbian so she could leave them too alone.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Teardrops On My Guitar" - Taylor Swift**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_[Chorus:]_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

It had been 2 months since the twosome had finally give in to each other, everything was going well for them accept for the fact they had to keep sneaking around and telling lies to each others families, Nate's name was Nelson Archie when he went to Jenny's house but the only time Nate couldn't go there was when Dan was there because Dan knew who he was but apart from that though her mom didn't have a clue who he was and thought he was Jenny's friend not having no idea that he was her boyfriend either and when Chuck or Blair went to the Archibald's house Jenny couldn't be there then either as they knew who Jenny was.

''Mom I'm home'' Jenny called out walking through the rusty apartment. With Nate by herside lately they was inseprabal, and would always be by each others sides.

''Oh good your back, I have news, remember the Archibald's?'' Lily said making her way through the living room waving hello to Nate while sitting down.

''Um'' Jenny hesitated god she hoped her mom didn't know who Nate was that would cause major damage. ''I think so why?''

''Well as I have found a pretty decent job, which pays good, the owners of the place want me and the Archibald's to go out for dinner'' Lily said looking depressed.

''Why they don't work there too do they?'' Jenny questioned, hoping her mom wouldn't say nothing bad about them in front of Nate, truthfully Jenny thought they were ok but Nate said they was only nice to her because they think shes from some rich wealthy family and that if they knew the truth about her then they would indeed hate her badly.

''No they don't work there, but its part of my job I have to interview different people and these are one of which, and by me I mean we meaning you me and your dad and Serena but not Dan obviously.'' Lily said twisting a part of her blond hair.

''Mom I can't go'' Jenny moaned if she went to the meal with her parents then she would be exspossed and her and Nate wouldn't be able to carry on with there little affair.

''Your going and that's final, maybe once we can actually be a family and do family things instead of us living like we hardly know each other and your dads got no choice in it either'' With that Lily walked out the room.

''That probably means I've got to go to, especially since its a meal'' Nate told her.

''What are we going to do Nate, they can't find out about us, If they do then we can't have this thing that we have'' Jenny said at the edge of tears.

''Well find a way out of it Ill fake ill or something my mom will go with that''

''My mom wont though, didn't you hear her just, I can't get out of this one my mom wants us to be a proper family and she's trying''

''You did say that sooner or later we should officially be together by that I mean telling people'' Nate said while he crept up on her and started kissing up her neck.

''I no I did but by telling them at a meal, I don't think that will go down well do you?, I could say hey mom, dad guess what not only are you having dinner with the Archibald's but I'm also dating one how freaking awesome is that'' Jenny grumbled and then moved out of Nate's grip.

''Jenny cut with sarcasim, you know we don't have to do it that way we can find another way''

''And how besides we could risk us falling apart you know''

''Yeah but maybe we might not to, Jenny I love you we can make it work out'' Nate popped out the BIG word without realising, with hearing this Jenny stood still afraid of what had been said might of been true.

''Do you mean that?'' Jenny spoke quietly.

''About me loving you, defiantly, I didn't think that maybe you could fall in love so quick, but by being with you the more I'm with you the more I'm falling in love with you'' Nate blurted out.

''Wow, No ones ever said that to me before'' Jenny looked at Nate in the eyes and could tell he meant every word of it. ''Its a good job I feel the same way about you, I love you too Nate Archibald'' Jenny smiled seeing the spark Nate had in his eye.

''Really you love me''

''Yes of course I do, and you know why, because your the most nicest person I have ever met also I trust you and believe me I trust no one'' Jenny smiled with this Nate scooped her in his arms and led her to her bedroom.

* * *

So please don't hate me if you don't like the chapter but tell me what you think please review thankyou x


	10. You're Not Sorry

**Programme: **Gossip Girl.

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note:**Thank you for the Reviews! again, it was nice and I like the reactions, anyway please keep reviewing and I mite be doing another story because this one is finishing, also check out my rectangle story which is loads of couples including Jenny and Nate in it, please Review that one to because I really want you guys to like it. **Disclaimer:**I don't own Gossip Girl Nor the story, because if I did I'd make at least one of them pregnant to make it more exciting and also Zac efron could be Nate's cousin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"You're Not Sorry" - Taylor Swift**

All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh

* * *

It was the night before the meal, Jenny was scared about what was she going to do, there was no way out of it, her and Nate said they would try and fake ill, but Jenny knew her mom to well and she knew the answer would be your not ill your coming!,so there Jenny sat biting her pink nails thinking of a great idea to come up with but her mind was blank and then with a loud bang the door shut and Dan walked through the door the long lost brother she hadn't saw for 4 weeks.

''Argh he decided to actually come home for once'' Jenny glimpsed at him.

''Oh Jenny cut with the shit, I haven't got time for your silly comments, wheres mom?'' He asked walking towards the fridge and grabbing some milk.

''Well If you had of been here you would of known she's got a job now, one that pays good''

''I'd like to believe in that, but we both know that the job won't last long, when the hell will she be home?'' He said scratching the back of his head, when he did this Jenny knew he was confused or in trouble with something or someone.

''Whats wrong?'' Jenny asked ignoring his question.

''Nothings wrong, why do you ask that?''

''Well lets just say, you haven't been home for what 4 weeks, and now you are home your asking where mom is, which you never normally ask, so lets just say there is something wrong with you and as I am your baby sister you can tell me''

''I'm in money trouble, BIG money trouble, as in I owe 10 thousand dollars'' He told her, looking asshamed of himself.

''How did this happen?''

''I went gambling and I went to this mint place where I played poker and I was winning over 5 thousand dollars at first, but then I kept on going and lost it all plus 10 thousand and if I don't find that kind of money buy tonight, I'll go to prison for how long I don't know'' He said looking down at his shoes.

''Oh boy, what you going to do?'' Jenny said.

''I really don't know, its not like we have the money is it and I can't exactly hit the guy and beat the shit out of them because one of them worked for the police, I'm so confused'' He said walking through his bedroom, leaving Jenny on her own. She hated how her family always had bad problems and how most of them concerned Dan, she had thought about it and decided she couldn't keep living like it she needed a way out. Then her mind popped to Nate she needed to phone him.

''Nate here'' Nate said answering his phone.

''Nate, Its me Jenny, Will you meet me outside Brooklyn park in 10 minutes'' Jenny said serious.

''Sure, see you then'' Jenny grabbed her coat and headed out as quick as she could walking through the warm breeze that was in the air, as soon as she got to the park she spotted Nate on a bench and began to sit next to him.

''Hey handsome'' She said and gently kissed him.

''Hey babes, so why did you bring me here?'' Nate asked gently holding Jenny's petite hands.

''I thought about this and theres nothing more I want, I wanna move out of New york basically run away its not the same anymore want to come with me?'' Jenny asked nervously.

* * *

So umm what you think? I hope you liked the chapter as I did please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. I've nearly finished the story BTW. tell me what you think.


	11. White Horse

**Programme:**Gossip Girl

**Rating:**T

**Authors Note: **Soo thank you for the reviews, you guys rock!, as this is the last chapter please review and tell me what you think of it,  
also check out my other story, the rectangle one thank you.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gossip Girl, I do wish though because we would have Nate and Jenny together and we could bring back Carter baizen for good because hes a hunk.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"White Horse" - Taylor Swift**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

* * *

''Are you serious?'' Nate said still not getting the idea in his head.

''I'm more then serious Nate, I mean it I wanna go, leave Brooklyn, leave new york , get as far away as I can'' Jenny said meaning every word.

''Jen don't be silly, where would we get the money to live on?, where would we live?, what school would we go to?'' Nate asked confused.

''We would find ways, besides I'm leaving town whenever your coming or not, my families driving me crazy this is my shot out of there'' She said playing with one blond strand of hair that was bugging Nate.

''Alrite lets do it, lets hit the roads and get out of here''

''What you really wanna come?'' Jenny asked not believing Nate's words, she thought he would say no.

''Theres no where I'd rather be then be with you, besides I have a bit of money in the bank that will help out for hotels, until we can settle down and get weekend jobs''

''Oh Nate, I'm so happy you'll come, meet me outside here in a hour, I need to pack and say my goodbyes'' Jenny said jumping up Nate and hugging him.

''Me too, I don't know how they will handle it but at least they will know''

_The Humphery household._

''Oh Jen, your home, wheres your father?'' Lily asked grabbing her bag.

''I don't know'' Jenny shrugged walking to her bedroom, to get some clothes.

''Well I'm going out for a drink, you'll be alrite on your own won't you'' Lily said putting her coat on.

''Yeah''

_The Archibald's._

Nate got home to a full house, there was Vanessa, his mom, dad, uncle Robert, Auntie Elanor, Dorota (Blair's Maid), and his cousins Blair and Chuck who were making out in his bedroom when he opened the door.

''What the hells going on in here'' Nate shouted, he was coming home to runaway and he finds his cousins making out total gross.

''Chuck you idiot, don't kiss me again, he kissed me I didn't kiss him'' Blair smiled putting that innocent face on, which Nate could see through.

''Oh Blair quit with the act, and Chuck stop being you for once, now could you both get out my room'' Nate asked pushing them out the door, with Vanessa walking through.

''Hey baby, miss me'' She giggled kissing his neck, with this Nate slapped her hand off his shoulder her and pushed her off him.

''Vanessa, you never get it do you'' He said shaking his head.

''Get what?'' She asked not sure what he was on about.

''That were over, theres no us anymore, I'm not in love with you and I never was, get that in your head you crazy bitch'' Nate said grabbing his things and putting them in his bag.

''Your not leaving town are you?'' Vanessa asked glaring at his bag aside him.

''You could say that'' Nate said walking out the room.

''Son, where you going'' Howie asked standing up from his place at the dinner table.

''If you must know I'm leaving , moving out of New york, to be with the love of my life Jenny Humphrey, you know the family you hate'' With that Nate left the house to a confused household.

Jenny took her clothes out of her wardrobe and headed to the door of her house leaving nothing but a note on the table as no one was in. When Dan got home, he realised no one was in, which was unusual as there was normally at least someone in that's when he noticed the note on the table which he began to read.

_Dear All Family,_

_Ive decided to move away, basically get out of new york and part of that reason is because this family is a mess and needs to be sorted out, as it upsets me to see half of you not ever come home, not ever be a part of the family which upsets me, I'm not on my own though, I'm with Nathaniel Archibald yeah an Archibald, he's a good person though and I am incredibally in lvoe with him, By the way Dan check in my draw there's a check for the 10 thousand you own, lets just say its my savings from a little girl that everyone forgot about, you need it, I hope this will change your ways and I hope you go back to the Dan everyone loved, Serena stop drinking theres a name for people like you a alcoholic, Mom stop worrying about others and take care of yourself more and get Eric out of Rehab, and Dad stop doing drugs I hardly know you now, no one theres so much gossip on gossip girl about us because our family doesn't care maybe you should actually start caring._

_My Love Jenny H x_

From reading this Dan smiled, realising his little baby sister was right, that they all needed to change and maybe by reading this he was going to do that.

On the road Jenny and Nate were smiling, happy they was together at-last.

''Looks like we got out of the mad hold'' Nate laughed.

''We did'' Jenny smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

''I love you Jenny Humphrey''

''I love you too Nathanial Archibald'' That when out of nowhere a car came right in front of them and went straight through there car, it was only a few minutes later Jenny opened her eyes to seeing Nate still lying in his chair, eyes closed and blood dripping down his face.

''Nate baby wake up, NATE'' Jenny tapped his face, then began shaking his body that wasn't moving still.

''Nate please wake up, we were going to do everything together remember'' ''Someone freaking help him'' Jenny cried holding his face, it was then that Jenny knew her Nate was gone, dead in her arms and all she could do was cry.

THE END.

* * *

I bet you all hate how I've ended it but I had to make at least one of them die, or it wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet, Please Review! and tell me what you think of the ending, I would like to know what you thought, BTW check out my new story, Rectangles equal drama, its a Jenny and Nate too mixed with other couples.


End file.
